Starting Again
by Moonstone15
Summary: Ruby Marters, known to most as 'Baby', is starting again. New college, new friends, new life. But when she meets Barden's playboy, Donald, is it possible that she might be able to adjust? She certainly thinks so until she realises: You can't run from the past, because no matter what, it will always come back to haunt you...


Ruby's P.O.V

I sighed as I zipped up my suitcase. Changing universities was not what I had been planning to do a year ago. Then again, a year ago I didn't have the problem that I've got now, did I? I sighed again, adjusted my round silver glasses and checked my watch. I was right on time as usual. I scooped up my satchel, swung it over my shoulder, grabbed my suitcase by its worn out handle and dragged it down the stairs.  
On my way to the front door, I ran into my little brother. He hugged me and whispered,  
"Good luck, Baby."  
I smiled at his fondness. Normally he wasn't like this but my whole family was as nervous as I was, only for a different reason. You see, things really didn't work out too well at my previous university and what happened almost killed me. My family were practically praying that I would accept this new place, which, I must admit, was going to be a challenge. I was terrified that the same thing would happen even though that was practically impossible. I returned the hug to my brother.  
"Thanks Buddy."  
His name is actually Mikel and my name is actually Ruby, but we prefer to use our nicknames. Well, I'm practically the only person that calls him Buddy whereas everyone calls me Baby. It started out with just my close friends, but then they started to introduce me as Baby so now pretty much everyone calls me that, even the teachers. I don't mind, it's a whole lot better than Boobie which is what they called me in primary school and middle school.  
I tugged my phone out of my pocket and called a taxi. While I was waiting, my dad came outside and sat beside me on the porch. Neither of us said anything but that was how we liked it. I'm a lot like my dad in the fact that I am quite shy and reserved. Then again, we both also had a much better sense of humour than my mum or Mikel. Dad put an arm around me in a sort of one armed hug so I turned and hugged him back. We sat there until the taxi came and dad stood up and said,  
"Have a good time and remember that you can always call or come home if need be."  
I nodded in return, then walked down the driveway, climbed into the taxi and said to the driver,  
"Barden University please."  
And all I felt as we drove off was terror and excitement at this new opportunity.

Don's P.O.V

"Hey! Donny boy!" My best friend Bumper called from across the field. I grinned, dropped my bag to the ground and waved mockingly with both hands. He came jogging over, high-fived me and asked about my holidays.  
"Oh you know," I answered casually. "Same as usual. Got stuck babysitting my sisters again. What about you, man?"  
He started to tell me about some sort of party that he went to, but I wasn't really listening. Bumper may have been my best friend, but even I had to admit that he was full of himself and often a douchebag. I started looking around at the other people arriving, not really sure what I was looking for.

And that's when I first saw her.

She was just getting out of a taxi with a worried look on her sweet heart-shaped face. She had dark brown hair that was plaited and went down to about her shoulder blades. Her light brown skin seemed to glow in the late morning sun. Behind her round silver glasses, her big hazel-green eyes gazed around at everything, taking it all in not missing a single detail. And I swear that as she looked in my direction, our eyes locked. Even if it was only for a second, it seemed like a lifetime. She closed the door of the taxi and then went round the back to collect her bags. I kept on staring at her until Bumper whistled and said,  
"If you don't take her I will so get in quick."  
I looked at him and noticed that he was also staring at the new girl. He turned to face me and started laughing at my expression, which snapped me out of my dazed state. I shoved him lightly and he laughed again. When he finally composed himself, he and I started to walk over to the other Trebles who were all hanging out by the stairs. We greeted each other and I took my bag up to my room that shared with Bumper. I sighed as I thought about the girl. Stop day dreaming about her, I mentally scolded myself. You haven't even met this girl yet and you're already fawning over her! I grabbed my Treble jacket and then headed down to where the others were waiting for me, ready to begin another year of kicking acapella butt.

Ruby's P.O.V

I have to admit it. By the time I arrived at Barden, I was starting to feel a little bit sick. As I stepped out of the taxi, I took a look around. Not surprisingly, I didn't recognise anyone. I sighed as I remembered that none of my friends went to Barden. I was starting again. Well, I thought to myself, this is it, suppose I better-  
"Welcome to Barden University! What dorm are you in?" Somehow a creepy blond chick with wide staring eyes popped up in front of me as I was pulling my suitcase out of the boot of the taxi, successfully interrupting my thoughts.  
"Uh, Maple?" I said as more of a question due to my surprise.  
"Right, well what you're gonna do is you're gonna go just down there..." My attention tends to drift away from someone if they talk to me as if I'm a five-year-old. So sue me.  
I jerked back to earth as Blondy waved something in front of my face.  
"So here's your key, and here's your B-U Rape Whistle. Don't blow it unless it's actually happening."  
Gingerly, I took both the key and the whistle, hoping I'd only ever have to use the first item. Blondy grinned manically at me and walked off looking for more people to creep out. I swung my bag over my shoulder and began to walk dragging my suitcase behind me. And that was when I realised I had no idea how to get to my dorm.  
Dammit! I looked around to see if I could spot Blondy again but she had disappeared. I did however, see what looked like an activities fair so I headed that way, guessing if asking people didn't work I could just listen in on conversations till I heard the word Maple.  
At least, that's what I was planning to do until I saw him.  
"Jesse!" I squealed, dropping both my bags and running to hug my cousin. His eyes widened in surprise but he still caught me and whirled me round in a huge hug.  
"Baby! What are you doing here?" He asked after he had put me down. I shrugged and looked down.  
"My parents thought it was best if I moved."  
He nodded in understanding and then introduced me to the rather stunned looking guy standing beside him.  
"Baby, this is my new roommate, Benji. Benji this is my cousin Ruby." We both nodded as the other was introduced. I stuck out a hand.  
"Call me Baby, everyone does."  
Benji nodded again, still slightly stunned from my loud entrance, and shook my hand as though it might bite him. I giggled at his expression and Jesse laughed. After I had gone and collected my bags from where I had dropped them I walked with the two boys, deciding that I could always find out the whereabouts of my dorm later. I tuned out a bit as the other two started to talk about something I found a bit boring. Then Benji said something along the lines of 'the only group worth joining' and there was an explosion of noise from in front of us. But it wasn't a bad noise. It was the sound of singing.  
I turned to see about 10-14 guys all singing. Aha! I thought. So this Uni does acapella! Interesting...  
Benji asked Jesse what his voice was like and when Jesse started to sing along, I couldn't help but smile. He still had the amazing voice that he'd always had ever since he was about 12. Then Benji dragged us over to the group of guys and introduced himself to the guy who was obviously a leader of some sort. He (Benji) was about half way through his adoration speech when I got the feeling I was being watched. I looked up and noticed someone staring at me.  
At first I thought I was looking into the eyes of an angel, but then I realised that he was simply a perfected human. He was standing slightly behind the guy I dubbed 'Benji's Idol' and he had his arms folded, with his head cocked slightly to one side. Rather than looking away after being caught staring he simply jerked his head to one side, indicating we could talk away from the group. I glanced at Jesse but he seemed to be completely absorbed in Benji's knowledge of his idol. So stepping away from them slightly, I joined the mysterious, but seriously good-looking, guy.  
He smirked in a slightly triumphant way as he stood in front of me, making me realise that I had to look up to look him in the eye. Damn my shortness! Not to be discouraged, I lifted my head and looked at him in an almost haughty way.  
"You know," I said, coolly. "Most people consider it rude to stare. Especially if you don't know the person who you are staring at."  
The guy's eyes widened slightly but he nodded in agreement.  
"Then again," he answered. "Most people would consider it to be a bad idea to step away from your friends to talk to a complete stranger."  
I smiled.  
"Let's just say I'm not like most people." I muttered. He grinned.  
"Well then, perhaps you'll forgive me for staring."  
I sighed dramatically and rolled my eyes.  
"I suppose if I must..." And we both laughed, which to me was a great relief. I had been worried he might be a complete and utter dick what with looks like that, but he seemed easy enough to get along with. At this point he seemed to remember that we were still practically strangers. He held out a hand.  
"The name's Donald, by the way."  
I gently shook his hand.  
"Ruby, but you can call me Baby, everybody does. And can I call you Don?"  
He gave me a bewildered smile and nodded in answer to my question.  
We stood there for a bit not really knowing what to say when I noticed that Jesse and Benji had left, before I had asked them where Maple dorm was.  
"Crap." My muttered curse got the attention of Don who looked at me in a questioning way.  
"Sorry, it's just that my cousin and his friend scarpered before I was able to ask them where my dorm was."  
Don raised his eyebrows.  
"What dorm are you in?"  
"Maple."  
He smiled.  
"Same! I'll walk you there, shall I?"  
I smiled gratefully.  
"That would be awesome, thanks!"  
He laughed a little and then, ignoring my feeble protest, picked up my suitcase and carried it for me. What a gentleman.  
When we reached my door, I waited until he had put down my suitcase before I hugged him. He seemed surprised but he returned the hug. When I stepped away he asked,  
"What was that about?"  
I shrugged.  
"I would have been lost for ages if you hadn't helped me so I'm wondering what I can do to repay you."  
He laughed again, pulled out a slip of paper and wrote something on it. He smirked and sang softly,  
"Hey, I just met you  
And this is crazy  
But here's my number  
So call me, Baby."  
And with that he handed me the paper, winked and jogged off down the hall, leaving me thinking that perhaps Barden wouldn't be nearly as bad as I thought it would.


End file.
